He's too cute to be straight
by Xment2bursX
Summary: Rachel and Kori discuss the newbie at Titan, the super store. AU, oneshot, Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Seriously, not even this laptop sobs)**

**Summary: Rachel and Kori discuss the newbie at Titan, the super-store. AU, one shot, Yaoi. **

**He's too cute to be straight. (Aka, 'Oh god, let Jinx be wrong!')**

Rachel jumped, startled, as the door to the employee's canteen was kicked open. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned as her co-worker and best friend, Kori, walked in, two steaming cups in her hands. The red head set Rachel's down in front of her and smiled warmly.

"Good morning!" She chirped, ignoring her friend as she rolled her eyes.

Rachel sipped her tea before answering. "I will never know how you can be so... _chipper _this early on a Saturday." Kori cocked her head.

"But you of all people should be happy today!" Rachel's eye twitched at the loud voice; she loved Kori, really she did, but it was five in the morning for gods sake! "After all, tomorrow is pay day and you _just _had your day off-" Green eyes gleamed. "- and I heard that Garfield was planning on calling you last night."

Rachel hummed in response, taking a long sip of her drink as Kori nursed her own. "Really? So that's who the missed call was from..."

Kori gasped. "Missed? How did you miss it?!"

"I was at the library late last night working on that damn English essay." Rachel waved a hand as Kori frowned.

"But... wasnt that due yesterday...?"

"Yes." Rachel sighed at her friends inability to remember anything. "But I needed some extra time, luckily our Professor got laid or something and was in a good mood. I need to give it in on Monday morning - without fail."

Kori looked sympathetic, at least. "You had to spend your Friday night off studying? Ouch." She paused, drinking her hot chocolate quickly before speaking up again. "So yes, Garfield tried to call you last night, I think he wants a second date!"

Rachel forced down the blush that was threatening to cover her cheeks. "Oh?"

Kori smacked her arm playfully - Rachel winced, Kori was a lot stronger than she looked or thought she was. "It's only been a week since your first; he must really like you!"

Rachel looked down at her tea, smiling slightly. "I guess..." She and Gar had been beating round the bush for months, both too shy and too fearful for their close friendship to make a move. It wasn't till Gar's best friends, Dick and Victor, tricked them into confessing their feelings that they talked about dating. "But we're taking it slow." She pointed out as Kori opened her mouth to rant about how cute they were.

The red head pouted. "But you do like him, yes?"

Rachel fidgeted. Her feelings were always a touchy subject; Kori had never gotten her head around it. "What about you and our dear manager?" She shot back quickly. "Coaxed him out of his emo-shell yet?"

Kori frowned, a rare sight. "Richard does not have an 'emo-shell'." She said stiffly. "He is simply reserved..."

The other girl chuckled. "I know, Kori. I was just playing." Kori nodded, happy again.

"But no." She shook her head, hair flying. "I like him and I'm sure he likes me but..."

"Dick never has been good with opening himself." Rachel pointed out quickly, she and the young manager had been friends a long time; they knew each other backwards. "Give him time."

Kori nodded and opened her mouth to thank her friend when two more employee's walked in. Both Gothic girls were the same age as Kori and Rachel, they went to the same university too. The super-store in which they worked employed most of the students there, there were always plenty of openings at Titan and they paid well too.

"So," One of the girls, a pale skinned girl with bright pink hair and eyes called Jinx, started as she took the seat opposite to Rachel. Her friend, an equally pale girl with black and red hair and reddish eyes called Toni, claimed the last seat on the table, pulling at her blue and grey uniform with distaste. "You chicks seen the new guy?"

Rachel blinked, confused. "New guy...?"

Kori gasped suddenly. "Oh! You mean Richard has found someone to temp for Roy?" The two girls nodded. "No, we haven't. Is he here-"

"Wait, wait, wait." Rachel interupted. "Temp for Roy? Dont tell me that idiot has gotten himself on probation _again._"

Toni snickered. "Oh yeah." She said, her loud British voice carrying across the empty room. "You weren't 'ere yesterday, were you? Our dear hot-head was on till ten at noon."

Rachel immediately winced. Till ten was one of their customer service tills; it was the first in the large store and was always busy, at noon it had the largest lines. Roy was OK on customer service so long as it was after rush hour. With his devil-may care attitude and short temper, Roy was a god send for the idiots who staggered in at night or with deliveries. But when it called for annoyed cusomer's, Roy was the last person you wanted.

Jinx snorted at the look on Rachel's face. "Yeah, you know its bad. Roy started with some ass that had a problem with his dvd or some crap. Apparently, Roy threatened to shove not only that dvd up his ass, but our whole selection!" The pink haired girl laughed.

Before Rachel could tell her it wasnt funny, Toni cut in. "Whatever! Roy's always getting in touble, what you need to hear about is this new guy!"

"Mm!" Jinx nodded eagerly. "I swear, he was sent straight form heaven and carved by angels."

Rachel and Kori leaned in. "He's hot, then?"

"Hot?!" Toni looked offended. "Love, he makes Hell look like a igloo. That hair... that smile..."

"Those eyes!" Toni and Jinx said at the same time.

Jinx fanned herself. "And that body, my god."

"If Dick wasnt with him, I would have been _all_ over him." Jinx giggled at Toni.

"Girl, I'm taken and even _I _was thinking of giveing him one right then and there." Rachel laughed, shaking her head.

"Please. You, cheating on Wally? This guy cant be that hot!"

Toni looked amused. "Oh yeah? He's on the shop floor being trained on Roy's till. Go check it out."

Rachel and Kori glanced at eachother for a second, before jumping up and dashing out of the room, Toni and Jinx not far behind.

* * *

Rachel's mouth fell open as she peered around the corner. "Oh-"

"-My-" Kori gasped as she leant over her friend to see.

"-God." Toni nodded as they finished in union.

"See." She hissed, making sure that neither boy on till thirteen heard them. "We _told_ you." The floor girls tilted their heads as the new employee leant down under his till to pick up his fallen badge. "Oh hell _yes._" She whispered.

"His name's Garth." Jinx murmured. "A good friend of Dick, Wally, Gar and Karen. A swimmer. His guardian know's Dick's. He just got transferred to our uni from some privete one."

Rachel arched an eye brow. "And you know this how?"

"Werent you listening? He's a good friend of Wally's. I asked for the low down on him."

"Who cares?!" Toni demanded as Garth stood to stretch up to turn his till light on as Dick intructed him. "God, I suddenly love our uniforms so much."

Kori hummed. "Who has tills twelve and fourteen today?"

Toni jumped over to the pin board, red eyes rakeing down the list. "Rach, you got fourteen..." Rachel smirked. "...And Kar's got twleve." The other three pouted as Rachel's grin grew wider. "But," Toni threw a glance at Kori. "You got break with him." Kori didnt do victory faces often, but this was one of those times.

Jinx huffed. "My breaks are all alligned with Wallys." And she was always on the till next to him too, due to someone needing to keep her in line. Toni nodded.

"I got mine with Joey, today." She scowled, turning to Jinx. "How close is he to Beecher?" Rachel and Kori looked over too, they couldnt go after him if he was dateing, after all.

"Not seeing her." They breathed a sigh of relief. "She's all on Vic, remember? Wally says that she and swimmer boy went to the same primary school. He's one of 'her boys'."

Rachel frowned. Karen was way over protective when it came to her friends, espiecally her boys. Roy was rumoured to be one, but it was a hard call since they fought more than Karen did with Dick. The young twins Mas and Menos were under her protection and everyone remembered what happened when a customer started on them.

"_That,_" Kori murmured. "Could make things difficult."

* * *

"Have a good day." Rachel sighed as the customer walked off, her till finally free for a few minutes. She honestly didnt give a crap whether this man was going to have a good day or not. Espiecally since he had been leering down her top. Leaning forwards, the girl smacked her head repeatedly, but not incredibly hard, against her till. She stopped abrubtly as she heard a chuckle from behind her. Turning, her eyes caught dark ones, sparkleing in amusment.

"Well," Garth grinned. "That gives me high hopes for this job."

Rachel smiled, turning on her stool. "Yeah, and I have a high tolerence for idiotic customers. Cant imagen how the others get though the day."

"Alcohol?" The boy laughed and leant over his till to hold out his hand. "I'm Garth."

"Rachel." She said, shaking his hand before releaseing it and letting him sit back down. "You're the new guy."

"Mmm." He nodded, leaning back in his chair to re-tie his long black hair. Rachel was quick to appreciate the veiw and calm herself before he looked back at her, glancing at the time on his till. "Ah," He smiled sheepishly. "Break. You wouldnt happen to have it too, would you? I've no idea where the canteen is..."

Just as Rachel shook her head - the urge to smack it against her desk riseing again - and cursed her bad luck, Kori appeared beside her.

"No, but I do." She grinned and Garth's face melted into thanks. "I'll give you a tour." As he stood, Kori shot Rachel a sly grin, the dark girl glareing in return.

Garth shrugged his jumper on, glanceing between the two girls. "I'll see you in a bit then." He told Rachel as he turned to follow an already-talking Kori.

Rachel scowled, following them till they were out of sight. A cough made her look up to see an old woman waiting to be served.

"Sorry," She mumbled. "Did you find everything you were looking for...?"

* * *

Come lunch, Rachel was gloriously happy for her break. She hated working the lunch hour and so felt bad for leaving Garth on his own. But, he had Karen next to him so he would be fine. She and him had only a few chances to talk but Rachel felt that she had made good progress. Kori may have had break with him, but it was the short break and Rachel was sure that she had gotten more time to talk to him.

This rivelry with Kori was new, but fun. She and the girl had differenlt tastes but never argued. This was sure to bring them closer and give them a new level of friendship; no matter who came out the victor. Speaking of which...

"Hey, Kori." The red head looked up from her lunch as Rachel sat opposite her. Mouth full, Kori mumbled her reply, flushing at her bad mannors. Rachel laughed.

"'Lo, loves." They both looked up as Toni, Jinx, Joey - a blonde, blue eyed mute - and Isiah - a tall dark boy that had an on-again-off-again relationship with Toni. The four settled at the table, squishing up on the four seater.

"So," Jinx said, picking at her sandwhich with distaste and waiting till both Rachel and Kori had taken a bite of their food. "Wally tells me that Garth is gay."

Both girls chocked. Isiah pulled a face and Toni watched them in amusement.

"Why is it always you who starts a conversation about sex?"

Jinx blinked. "This wasnt about sex, just sexual prefrences. Why, you wanna talk bout sex? I can talk about sex. Is Toni kinky in bed or-"

"Jinx!" She pouted at her friends.

"What?! He wanted to talk about it. Besides," She motioned to Toni, who looked unbothered at the talk of her sex life. "She looks the type."

"Thanks, Jinxy."

"Any time."

Rachel made a frustrated noise. "Hello? Gay?"

"Oh, yeah, well. Me and Toni was just talking while staking shelves, you know? About Garth's body and how many laps he does in an hour." They all paused to think, cut off by Isiah coughing loudly. "So yeah. And then Wally comes up to me, pulling a face and drobs the bomb." She sighed, putting a hand to her forehead. "It was so tramatic."

Kori chewed slowly, swallowing before speaking. "I dont know..." The table turned to her. "I mean, Wally isnt the most easy going guy when it comes to Jinx. It is poosible that he... made it up? To stop you talking about him?"

Toni tilted her head. "Well that didnt work! Cos me and Jinxy spent the next hour talking about who he's look hottest with!" She glanced at Isiah and Joey. "You two were quite high on the list." Both boys stared at her, mouths open.

"...Ew." Joey nodded at his friend's thoughts, pulling a face.

Ignoreing them, Jinx drummed her fingers on the table. "So, is he gay or not?"

Toni snickered. "He's too cute to be straight."

The pink haired girl nodded. "And too kind." Rachel and Kori exchanged looks.

"...We need to find out, to be sure." Neither girl was going to give up on teh boy that easily. Roy's probation ended in two weeks and, while Garth might be given a permenent place after, that meant they had two weeks to find out his sexuality and make their moves.

* * *

It took Jinx all of five days to get bored of beating around the bush with the whole 'is he gay' thing. Marching up to the dark haired boy as he shoved some boxs onto a cart, she turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"So," She popped a peice of gum. "I've got this friend coming into town." Garth blinked, turning from his work to give her his full attention - Jinx mentally added another score to the gay side for that. "He's kinda like you - Cute, water-nuts, sweet. He's a little nutty and dipsy but he's totally adorable." Garth looked confused so she continued. "He's blonde - its a crazy hair style but whatever - with blue eyes and a musician." She winked. "You two would look adorable."

Garth seemed to have finally caught up. "Oh. Thats, err... very nice of you Jinx." He flushed. "But I'm not-"

"Jinx!" They turned to see a dark skinned girl with hair in buns stalk towards them. "You had better not be harrassing him."

"Whoops." Jinx grinned. "Gotta go!" She waved over her shoulder as she flew down the asle. But she had barely gotten around the corner when she was yanked to the side. "Woah!" She regained her blanence and glared at the two girls waiting for her. "Rach, Kor." She nodded at them.

"See." Rachel was triumphant.

Jinx waved her off. "Whatever. I need to go hide from Karen - she'll have my head if Garth tells her what I said!

Rachel and Kori allowed her to flee to the boy's bathroom - being the only girl willing to go in, Jinx was fairly safe in there. Kori turned to Rachel, smiling.

"Now what?"

"Now," Rachel said, stepping back. "Our truce is over."

* * *

By the end of the two weeks, neither Kori or Rachel had gotten anywhere with Garth. Since he had moved school, most of his free time was taken up with work and neither girl would ever see him outside of Titan. But, luckily, he had been offered a perminent place at the store - giveing the girls plenty of time to make their moves. Unless, he was swept up by someone else; which could very well happen, considering how hot he was.

Kori and Rachel walked home in silence. They were later than usual, having stayed a few minutes to congradulate Garth on his perminent job. Kori, as usual,w as the one to break teh silence.

"Richard is not happy with me." Rachel raised an eyebrow, Dick was _always _happy with Kori. "I think he suspects me of of liking Garth."

"Well, you do, dont you?"

"Yes." The girl sighed. "But I also like Richard. And yet," She gave a weak smile. "Neither are responding to my attempts." Rachel felt her pain. No matter what she did or said, Garth was a complete gentleman, and always treated her as a friend. "However," Kori's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Richard seems to be acting different; paying more attention. I think he fears that he will lose me if Garth decides to act on my...flirting." She mused, not noticing how Rachel was staring at her.

"...You see alot more than you let on, huh?"

Kori smiled. "Hm. I believe it is almost the same for you?" When Rachel just blinked, Kori continued. "Gar. He seems to be also hurt by your lack of attention to him."

Rachel bit her lip. "I-"

"But," Kori inturrupted. "He seems to, instead of focusing on you as Richard does to me, focus on Garth. Trying to... compete with him, I would think."

They both paused. "Maybe," Rachel murmured. "We havent been thinking straight."

Kori nodded. "I think tomorrow I shall ask Richard for a lift home." She stopped walking to turntowards where her dorm was. "I shall see you tomorrow, Rachel."

Rachel stood in the soft lighting for a moment longer. Then, she tuned towards her own dorm, intent on calling Garfield as soon as she was in.

* * *

"Good morning!" The two full tables turned at the sound, to see Roy Harper standing in the door way, grinning cheekily. Grabbing a chair, he span it round to sit next to Karen on the edge of the table with Garth, Rachel, Wally - Jinx on his lap - and Kori. Toni, Isiah, Gar, Vic and Joey called their hello's from across the room

Karen smacked him over the head, as a welcome back. "Arent you meant to be with Dick? Paper work or something?"

Roy whined. "I'm just saying Hello, Kar! C'mon, admit it! You missed me!"

"As if!" The dark girl snorted. Wally laughed.

"I missed you, man."

Roy frowned. "You had class with me..."

"Yeah, but I couldnt copy your homework with you not here!" The tables laughed.

Toni tilted her head as Roy stood, not changed out his leather trousers yet. "Oh _boy_. I missed you, Roy-love."

Roy grinned at her, a hand shooting up to check his hair. "Missed you too, dear." He cooed. Karen wrinkled her nose.

"God, if I didnt know you two always acted like this I'd think you were screwing. And no," She glanced at Jinx. "I dont want to hear how cute they're kids would be."

Jinx pouted. "Fine. Besides! Everyone _knows_ me and Wally will be having the cutest kids." Wally hummed in agreement, cuddleing her.

Roy gagged. "Ok, I'm out of here, Dick'll have my head if I dont do this shit." Stealing the cup of hot chocolate from a preoccupied Wally, he started for the door only to stop and turn to face Garth. "Oh yeah, almost forgot."

Roy stepped forwards till he was behind Garth's chair and the leaned over him, pulling on his hair lightly to make the swimmers head tilt back. Ducking down, he pressed his lips to Garth's in an almsot upside down kiss, deepening it with a sweep of his tongue. Kori and Rachel gaped in shock; Jinx, Wally and Karen pulled amused faces; Isiah, Joey, Vic and Gar blinked, unsure while Toni flumbled out her phone and snapped a picture.

Both boys grinned when they pulled apart. "Thanks for covering for me, fishy."

Garth chuckled. "Whatever."

The room collapsed into talk as Roy left; Rachel and Kori were quick to turn to Jinx.

"Wha-"

"But he said-"

Wally snorted, Jinx hit him over the head. "Yeah, I was confused too. But Wally explained. He didnt refuse the date cos he was straight, he refused it cos he was _taken._"

Rachel blinked. "'But I'm not-' single? Thats what he was gonna say?!" She whispered. Jinx nodded. "Well, I feel like an idiot." Kori nodded, pouting.

"Never fear!" Toni stage whispered, joining them. "I have a _really _nice picture to cheer you up!"

**AN: Toni LOVE. I luffles her. xD**

**Ok. So, my comp is dead. I is on my sisters - becuase I really wanted to do this XD This means that there may not be any updates for a while - Yeah, cos I'm _so_ good at doing them anyway. **

**You get a cookie if you can name all the characters in this! :P**

**Oh and the guy that Jinx was trying to set Garth up with? Is Demyx from Kingdom Hearts. I'm obsessed! Me and Caz was talking about x-over ships and I fell in loooove with GarthxDemyx. They're too cute! But I love Spaqua more!!**

**R n R, yeah?**

**x**


End file.
